


El bello durmiente del bosque

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise tiene a los planetas y la suerte de su parte. Solo falta que Kurokocchi esté por la labor y que él deje de fastiadiarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El bello durmiente del bosque

Para Kise, Kurokocchi era un desafío en toda regla. Nunca le había hecho falta para conquistar a nadie nada más que su encanto natural y su sonrisa seductora, pero Kurokocchi era duro de pelar. Quizás era eso lo que le hacía especial. Eso y unas cuantas cosas más que hacían babear a Kise como el adolescente enamorado e idiota que era.

Fuera como fuese Kise iba a necesitar una ayuda extra si quería llegar a algo con su excompañero de equipo y fue en ese momento cuando se acordó de Midorima: él siempre ponía su destino en manos de la suerte y no se podía decir que le fuese mal. Agotadas todas las demás vías tampoco Kise tenía nada que perder así que decidió emular a su compañero de equipo por un día y ver qué le deparaba la suerte. De este modo esperó el momento propicio, el día en que el oha-asha anunció que era el mejor día para los géminis y que además tendrían especial fortuna en el amor. Salió de casa radiante para comprar el archivador morado que era su objeto de la suerte y llamó a Kurokocchi para proponerle una noche de pelis en su casa.  
Cuando Kurokocchi respondió, con la voz más desapasionada del mundo, que le parecía bien no solo acudir sino quedarse a dormir en su casa (la otra parte del plan) porque “no tengo nada mejor que hacer”, a Kise casi se le cayó el dichoso archivador y el teléfono de las manos. No podía creerse que el oha-asha tuviese razón, pero tampoco tenía otro modo de explicar ese milagro que escapaba a la comprensión humana. Y a partir de ahí todo había salido a pedir de boca: habían visto un par de películas, se habían reído (o Kise se había reído mientras Kuroko había estirado de manera casi imperceptible las comisuras de sus labios en un gesto que Kise interpretó como que se estaba divirtiendo (o que se estaba aguantando un bostezo, que también podía ser)), habían pedido unas pizzas, habían jugado a la consola antes de acostarse, Kise en su cama y Kurokocchi en un futón que la madre de Kise había sacado del armario junto con un cojín mullido para que le sirviese de almohada.

El ángulo en el que estaban situados era perfecto para que él pudiese contemplar a Kurokocchi dormir bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Y la verdad es que estaba monísimo, arrebujado entre las mantas con aspecto de no haber roto un plato en su vida, con el pelo azul todo despeinado encima de su carita de ángel. Una visión celestial en toda regla (y puede que le estuviese cayendo un poco de baba por la boca entreabierta, pero Kise no iba a reparar en ese detalle sin importancia).  
La verdad es que con lo requeteadorable que estaba y teniendo los hados de su parte esa noche sería una pena desaprovechar la oportunidad, pensó. Estaba teniendo una suerte milagrosa y era el momento de ir a por todas. Empezó a montarse la película en su cabeza: podía despertar a Kurokocchi pasándole un dedo seductor por la mejilla, Kurokocchi abriría sus ojos azules confundido, pero al verle ante él sonreiría y en ese momento Kise agacharía la cabeza y le daría un beso de película. Todo perfecto, maravilloso, nada podía salir mal en su estupendo plan (bueno, podía suceder que Kurokocchi le diese un capón, pero si antes conseguía robarle un beso valdría la pena). Así que apartó las sabanas para bajar majestuosamente de la cama a despertar al bello durmiente del bosque con un principesco beso de amor.  
Solo que no hubo nada de majestuoso en el modo en que sus pies se enredaron con la sabana ni fue nada principesco como acabó cayendo de cabeza al suelo, justo al lado del futón.  
La mejilla babeada y los ojos vidriosos de Kurokocchi se levantaron del cojín para mirarle mientras aún estaba con los pies enredados en la sábana, medio cuerpo en la cama y medio en el suelo.

— Kise-kun, ¿qué haces?  
— Na-nada. Iba a ir al baño — su voz no podía sonar más incriminatoria, aún así, o Kurokocchi estaba muy dormido, o no quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.  
— ¿No puedes dormir?  
— No.

Kise aún estaba recolocando las sábanas en su cama y lamentándose de su oportunidad perdida cuando volvió a suceder otro milagro: Kurokocchi, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, levantó las mantas como haciéndole hueco.  
El oha-asha era maravilloso, no pensaba perdérselo ni un solo día a partir de ese momento, pensó mientras saltaba dentro del futón

— Gracias, Kurokocchi — dijo de corazón. Kuroko solo suspiró antes de volver a quedarse frito a su lado.

Dentro del futón se estaba calentito. Demasiado calentito. Encima tenía a Kurokocchi bien pegadito a él y olía maravillosamente bien y el pijama le estaba grande y se le veía la clavícula y “para ya, Ryouta, que te pierdes”.

— Kise-kun, ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme? Me estás poniendo muy nervioso — dijo de pronto Kurokocchi con voz pastosa. Debía de tener poderes mágicos

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si ni quiera has abierto los ojos.

Kurokocchi volvió a suspirar como un maestro de escuela cansado de un niño revoltoso que no quiere dormir la siesta.

— Date la vuelta, anda.  
— ¿Me estás castigando de cara a la pared?  
— O te das la vuelta o te vuelves a tu cama

Kise refunfuñó un poco antes de darse la vuelta. Pero los astros seguían esa noche de su lado, o el universo quería pagarle todos sus esfuerzos poco fructíferos con Kurokocchi hasta el momento porque lo que hizo él fue arrimarse a su espalda y pasarle un brazo por encima de la cintura. Un abrazo de cuchara en toda regla.

— A dormir— fue todo lo que dijo mientras Kise intentaba que el corazón no se le escapase del pecho. En realidad era más bien ridículo que con lo canijo que era Kurokocchi fuese él el que hiciese de cuchara grande y no al revés, pero Kise solo quería ver lo bonito en ese gesto. De hecho, esta súbita muestra de cariño le hizo recuperar esperanzas de que quizás todavía podía retomar su plan de antes. Aunque iba a ser difícil si seguía en esa posición.

Una respiración tranquila y acompasada a sus espaldas le hizo darse cuenta de que Kurokocchi se había vuelto a quedar dormido. Ahora lo único que hacía falta era conseguir darse la vuelta sin despertarlo, pero para un chico habilidoso como él no debía de suponer ningún problema.  
Con sumo cuidado, Kise fue girándose lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba, intentando no mover demasiado a Kurokocchi. Cuando por fin lo consiguió Kuroko gruñó, pero en vez de despertarse se apoyó en el pecho de Kise y siguió durmiendo como un bendito, bien acurrucadito contra él.  
“Sí, sí, sí” Kise alzó el puño en señal de victoria y hasta hubiese derramado lágrimas reales de felicidad si no le hubiese dado miedo despertarlo. Podía pasar toda la noche abrazadito a Kurokocchi y encima había sido él y no Kise el que lo había iniciado. Se había acurrucado contra él en sueños y eso tenía que significar algo; quizás su subconsciente le había traicionado y había delatado cuanto deseo por Kise albergaba el corazón de Kurokocchi en realidad. Estaba disfrutando del momento y de sus fantasías paranoides cuando algo vino a perturbar su felicidad.  
Ese algo fue un hormigueo que empezó a subirle por todo el brazo que tenía bajo Kurokocchi. En un principio intentó aguantar estoicamente para no molestar al bello durmiente, pero pronto el picor y el hormigueo empezó a ser insoportable. Ya no sentía el brazo y, aunque prefería que se lo amputasen a que Kurokocchi se moviese de encima de su pecho, sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Decidió intentar sacarlo muy lentamente de debajo, todo lo lentamente y cuidadosamente que podía hacerlo alguien que no era capaz de mover la dichosa extremidad. A medio camino se quedó con la mano justo debajo de la cadera de Kurokocchi (lamentó terriblemente no tener sensibilidad en la mano) y sin fuerzas para tirar de ella. Acabó ayudándose de su otro brazo para intentar sacarla y debió de emplear más fuerza de la necesaria, porque empujó a Kurokocchi al otro lado del futón. Solo abrió un ojo azul malhumorado.

— Kise-kun, vuélvete a tu cama.  
— Pero...  
— No me dejas dormir.  
— Kurokocchi...  
— Ahora.

Kise podría haber aprovechado la baza de que de hecho estaban en su casa y era él el que mandaba, pero le daba la impresión de que no le iba a servir de mucho, y además era consciente de que se lo merecía. Se volvió refunfuñando a su cama con el brazo y la dignidad heridos.

— ¿Me das al menos un besito de buenas noches?

Lo que recibió en los morros fue un cojinazo.

— Buenas noches, Kise-kun.

El sol no tuvo compasión con él tampoco y despertó a Kise bien temprano en la mañana más humillante de su vida. Gruñó e intentó coger la almohada para echársela por la cabeza cuando notó que esta estaba retenida por un peso extraño.  
El de la cabeza de Kurokocchi que estaba a su lado, frotándose los ojos con expresión somnolienta.

— Buenos días, Kise-kun.

Kise estaba atónito. O atontado. Las dos cosas.  
 _Cómo, cuándo, por qué_

— Anoche empezó a hacer frío como para dormir en el suelo y como ya estabas dormido y tranquilo decidí subir aquí contigo — respondió a las preguntas silenciosas de Kise — . Espero que no te haya molestado.

Kise no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo con esa pregunta porque estaba seguro de que en ese momento él tenía la cara de “persona a la que menos le ha molestado algo” más clara de la historia.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? — fue lo que se le ocurrió decir cuando se sintió capaz de volver a formar frases coherentes y se dio una bofetada mentalmente nada más pronunciarla.  
Podría estar estallando una guerra nuclear fuera y lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que Kurokocchi no se moviese de esa cama.  
Afortunadamente, Kurokocchi era más listo que él. Se estiró como un gatito y metió las manos debajo de la almohada

— Si no te importa, preferiría quedarme un ratito más en la cama. Alguien no me dejó dormir bien anoche.

Y Kise estaba de acuerdo. No podía haber estado más de acuerdo en algo en la vida. Se pegó bien a Kurokocchi (o lo más que este le dejó) y cerró los ojos encantado.  
Si hubiese escuchado el oha-asha hubiese descubierto que no era una buen día para los géminis. Y no se le hubiese ocurrido tentar a la suerte otra vez.

— ¿Me das un besito de buenos días?

El cojín sería lo único que tocaría los labios de Kise ese día.


End file.
